psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Language assessment measures
A large number of language assessment measures have been developed to measure various aspects of language ability and language proficiency. These include:- Batteries *Boston diagnostic battery *Western Aphasia Battery - WAB Individual Speech and Language measures *Arizona Articulation Proficiency Scale *Assessing Semantic Skill through Everyday Themes *Assessment of Literacy and Language *Auditory Processing Abilities Test *Bankson Language Test *Bankson-Bernthal Test of Phonology *Boehm Test of Basic Concepts *Bracken Basic Concept Scale *California Verbal Learning Test *Carolina Picture Vocabulary Test for Deaf and Hearing Impaired *Children’s Communication Checklist *Clinical Assessment of Articulation and Phonology *Clinical Evaluation of Language Fundamentals *Comprehensive Assessment of Spoken Language *Comprehensive Receptive and Expressive Vocabulary Test *Comprehensive Test of Phonological Processing *Diagnostic Evaluation of Language Variation *Evaluation of Acquired Skills in Communication *Expressive One-Word Picture Vocabulary Test *Expressive Vocabulary Test *Fisher-Logemann Test of Articulation *Goldman Fristoe Test of Articulation *Hodson Assessment of Phonological Patterns *Illinois Test of Psycholinguistic Abilities *Kaufman Speech Praxis Test for Children *Khan-Lewis Phonological Analysis *Language Processing Test *Lindamood Auditory Conceptualization Test *Modern Language Aptitude Test *Oral and Written Language Scales *Peabody Picture Vocabulary Test *Photo Articulation Test *Pragmatic Language Skills Inventory *Preschool Language Assessment Instrument *Preschool Language Scale *Psycholinguistic Assessment of Language Processing in Aphasia- PALPA *Receptive One-Word Picture Vocabulary Test *Receptive-Expressive Emergent Language Test *Reynell Developmental Language Scales - RDLS *Rosner’s Test of Auditory Analysis Skills *SCAN-A: A Test for Auditory Processing Disorders in Adolescents and Adults *SCAN-C: A Test for Auditory Processing Disorders in Children *Screening Test for Auditory Comprehension of Language *Secord Contextual Articulation Tests *Structured Photographic Articulation Test *Structured Photographic Expressive Language Test *Stuttering Severity Instrument for Children and Adults *Systematic Assessment of Voice *Test of Pragmatic Language *Test of Phonological Awareness *Test of Narrative Language *Test of Minimal Articulation Competence Pearson Assessments Speech and Language *Test of Language Development *Test of Early Language Development *Test of Auditory-Perceptual Skills *Test of Auditory Processing Skills *Test of Auditory Comprehension of Language *Test of Aided-Communication Symbol Performance *Test of Adolescent/Adult Word Finding *Test of Adolescent and Adult Language *Test for Examining Expressive Morphology *Test of Semantic Skills *Test of Word Finding *Test of Word Knowledge *The Expressive Language Test *The Fullerton Language Test for Adolescents *The HELP Test *The Listening Comprehension Test *The Listening Test *The Nonspeech Test *The Phonological Awareness Test *The Rossetti Infant-Toddler Language Scale *The WORD Test *Token Test for Children *Utah Test of Language Development *Verbal Motor Production Assessment for Children *Weiss Comprehensive Articulation Test *Wepman’s Auditory Discrimination Test *Woodcock Language Proficiency Battery *Woodcock-Muoz Language Survey For children Many assessments exist for investigating children's language. Here is a selection of commonly used assessments by speech and language therapy services in the UK: *BPVS - a receptive assessment of vocabulary *TROG - understanding of language (grammar) *PVCS - preverbal communication checklist *Derbyshire picture test - simple understanding *Clinical Evaluation of Language Fundamentals (CELF-4): Assesses receptive, expressive, and pragmatic language. *Clinical Evaluation of Language Fundamentals: Pre-School (CELF-P): Assesses receptive, expressive, and pragmatic language skills in Pre-School aged children. *ACE 6-11 - a battery of receptive, expressive and pragmatic language tests *RAPT - picture naming and grammar/content analysis *RWFVS - Picture naming/vocabulary test *STASS - expressive grammar *The Bus Story Test - early narrative assessment *CLEAR - phonology screening assessment *STAP - expressive phonology *DEAP - expressive phonology *Peabody Picture Vocabulary Test *Language for Thinking assessment - inferential thinking and understanding See also * Language disorder * Language proficiency measures * List of voice disorders * Neuropsychological assessment of aphasia * Speech disorder * Speech and language pathology References External links *American Speech-Language-Hearing Association *Royal College of Speech and Language Therapists. (UK) category:Language assessment measures